


【长公主×太子】翻云承雨（六）

by jujube419



Category: Qingyunian
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujube419/pseuds/jujube419
Relationships: 李云睿/李承乾, 长公主/太子





	【长公主×太子】翻云承雨（六）

翻云承雨（六）  
文/白象酒枣  
  
  
时间一晃而过，两年时间便这样过去了。  
太子在长公主教导下日益稳重，往日里那种怯懦的神情少了许多，看上去也是颇为气宇轩昂。而且对于朝堂之事、权谋之要，太子也渐渐熟悉并且展示出了其虽然谈不上多惊艳但也确实不容忽视的能力。毕竟，他是庆帝的嫡子、长公主的学生。庆国最懂权谋的一男一女，都给他带来了很大的影响。如今的太子，虽然还不符合庆帝对储君的要求，但已经在朝中有了自己的一小股势力。处于上帝视角的庆帝，就这样看着自己的两个儿子斗来斗去，其乐无穷。  
若是问李承乾本人对这两年满不满意，他还是相当满意的。虽然父皇对二哥大加青眼，但是对自己的态度也好了很多。虽然自己的早泄之症和花柳病还未能治好，但是也没有朝着恶化的趋势走去。而且，这也为自己不娶太子妃，找了一个很好的借口。  
当然，最满意的，就是这两年与姑姑的常常相伴。李承乾觉得，自己对姑姑的敬爱之情越来越深重，如果这世上有一件自己最无法接受的事情，那便是自己再也见不到姑姑。李承乾的心绪不自觉地随着广信宫中的美丽女子游走——姑姑展颜、他便开心，姑姑蹙眉，他便失落。  
所以，当长公主的眉宇间稍稍有了那么一分愁绪时，李承乾便发现了。  
“姑姑，最近可是有什么烦心事？”李承乾缓缓落下一子，抬眼看着眼前的女子，两年的时光，岁月依然没有在这位庆国第一美人的身上脸上留下任何的痕迹，反而愈加散发出美酒醇熟的诱人香气。  
“这都被你看出来了。唉，还不是因为婉儿的婚事。”长公主涂着鲜红蔻丹的手揉了揉自己的眉头，似乎颇为头痛。  
李承乾这才反应过来，他的姑姑是在为她唯一的女儿婉儿的婚事担忧。宫中今日里传来风声，说陛下意欲将婉儿许配给户部侍郎司南伯范建在老家澹州养着的那个私生子。难不成，此事为真？以姑姑的手段，一个小小的私生子，竟会令姑姑如此烦恼？  
李承乾并不知道，早在四年前，庆帝在一次酒后就已经流露出了将婉儿许配给那私生子的意思，陈萍萍陈院长强烈反对，此事才暂且搁置。而他的姑姑，以及自己的母后从那时起便筹备着刺杀此子，直到近日庆帝重拾此念、并且似乎已下决心，长公主和皇后早已准备好的一切便开始运作，进行了澹州刺杀。但是就在不久前从澹州传来消息，此次刺杀，失败了。  
长公主哪里仅仅是在头痛一个小小的私生子？她头痛的是庆帝此举背后隐藏的意思、自己手中内库大权的动摇以及此次刺杀失败后引起各方警觉所导致的下次刺杀难度增大。虽然说，这次刺杀的失败的确显示出这私生子有些不凡之处，但目前来看，他还只是庆帝用来制衡京城势力的一个棋子，入不到长公主眼中。  
看出了侄儿的不解，长公主温柔一笑，微微弯下腰，身体向前倾，用慵懒的声音说道：“依照皇兄的意思，谁娶了婉儿，我手中的内库财权便是谁的。”  
太子本来被那突然靠近自己的姑姑身上的幽幽兰香所吸引，目光忍不住在那由于身体前倾而在纱衣里若隐若现的雪白上定格，但在听到长公主的话后，他立刻端坐起来，眼睛里流露出一分不可置信。  
“父皇这是要，削姑姑的权？”从李承乾记事以来，内库便是由姑姑打理了。记得小时候时常会有几个月见不到姑姑，便是因为姑姑去了江南视察内库。举国上下在这十余年里，似乎都默认了内库与长公主李云睿之间必然的联系。父皇这个举动，大有深意。难道是因为姑姑总是与自己在一起，成了庆国朝堂默认的太子党，出于制衡的目的、父皇才如此做吗？  
似乎是看出了太子内心的歉疚，长公主又向前倾了倾身子，让自己能够够着太子，然后便熟练地将手放在太子头上摸了摸，像是哄小孩子似的。“不必多想，帝心如渊。这内库大权在我手中已经放了太久，你父皇想把它拿出来给别人也很正常。”  
太子闻言心中才舒缓了一些，心中思忖：既然如此，那待那私生子入了京都，一定要将他拉拢过来，本来他也就即将成为姑姑的女婿，想来成为自己人也不会很难。抬眼一看，姑姑的脸庞离自己竟然是那么近，突然感受到头上姑姑的手的温柔的抚摸，李承乾的脸一下子红了起来。  
“呵呵...乾儿你竟然脸红了。”长公主掩嘴一笑，从太子头上腾出一只手，用纤细的手指戳了戳侄儿涨红的脸颊。  
“姑....姑姑！”发觉姑姑竟然用手指戳自己的脸，李承乾的脸越发红了。一方面，他有些迷恋这种感觉，姑姑已经很久很久没这样戳过自己的脸了，上一次，还是自己很小的时候；另一方面，他又有一点小小的失落，这是不是意味着，姑姑还是只把自己当作小孩子？  
长公主看出了侄儿的羞恼，也不再逗他，收了手，坐了回去。“好好好，咱们继续下棋。”  
脸上那种细腻的触感消失，李承乾瞬间觉得有点空虚。甩掉这奇怪的想法，李承乾又捏起了一粒白子，开始琢磨着落到哪里好。  
而他的胸口处、紧贴着心脏那里，有一粒和这白子极为相称的黑子。那颗黑子带有对弈的这两人的气息，随着这位年轻人的心跳微微颤动。  
  
砰砰砰——  
  
怦怦怦——  
  



End file.
